My Bodyguard Or My Psycho?
by ChoHyunrin137
Summary: Kyumin Fic ! Sungmin yang selalu dijaga ketat oleh orang tuanya, memiliki bodyguard yang selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh, dan bodyguard itu merupakan orang yang sangat tertutup dan dan sangat mencurigakan, apa yang dirahasiakan kyuhyun? Failed summary , . Ya Udah, Baca aja deh..
1. Chapter 1

**My Bodyguard Or My Psycho?**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Akan muncul tiba - tiba(?)**

**Desclaimer: KyuMin bukan milik saya , mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing, dan FF ini milik author newbie yang tidak berbakat ini.**

**Warning: Boys Love, gaJe, Typo, Gak sesuai EYD, de el el.**

**- Happy Reading \(^_^)/**

**Chapter 1**

Hai, nama ku Lee Sungmin. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku Mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Lee Sungjin, Tapi dia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di amerika. Aku baru saja lulus Sekolah menengah ke atas tahun lalu, Tetapi aku tidak bisa berkuliah. Dan satu lagi Aku mempunyai orang tua yang anehnya mereka hanya melakukan itu padaku, sedangkan sungjin tidak, bahkan sungjin diperbolehkan kuliah di amerika, sedangkan aku sangat dilarang oleh eomma dan appa untuk berkuliah. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu mereka berkata bahwa mereka telah menyiapkan bodyguard untukku.

**FLASHBACK**

Sekarang aku sedang menikmati makan malam bersama appa dan eommaku.

"Minnie sayang.. ada yang ingin eomma tanyakan pdamu".

"tanya saja eomma". Bersusah payah aku mengatakan itu karena sekarang aku sedang mengunyah nasi dan bulgogi.

"apakah kau tidak pernah merasa ada orang yang mengikutimu sungmin-ah?"

Appa bertanya dengan memasang wajah yang serius.

"Tidak pernah appa. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah keluar rumah, dan itu karena appa dan eomma selalu malarangku untuk keluar". Jawabku sembari merengut.

"Ne, sayang. Aigoo.. anak eomma manis sekali" kata eomma sambil mencubit gemas pipiku.

"sakit eomma.." kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau laki-laki sungmin-ah.."

Kata appa sambil tersenyum genit kearahku.

"yeobo… sudahlah, tidak usah menggoda sungmin terus!"

"ne, teukie chagi~"

"Sungmin_ah, eomma dan appa berpikir untuk mencarikanmu bodyguard, dan ia akam datang seminggu lagi. Dan tidak ada penolakan!". Eomma berucap final.

Huh.. "ne eomma…." Kataku seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Minnie… bisakah kau kesini sebentar?", Itu pasti eomma.

"Ne.. Eomma.. minnie akan segera kebawah". Aku pun keluar dari kamar, saat aku berada di tangga, aku melihat sosok tampan yang berdiri di sana.

**DEG** !

Mwo? Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan?

Sungmin POV End

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku melihat sosok manis itu si tangga. Dia memegang dadanya dan matanya membulat sempurna, lucu sekali.

"Perkenalkan, Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun" dan lihat ekspresi namja manis itu. Begitu menggemaskan.

"baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa menginap di sini. Aku dan tuan Lee akan pergi ke London selama beberapa bulan. Tolong jaga Sungmin, Aku percaya padamu" eomma sungmin pun mendekat kearah sungmin dan kemudian memeluknya, begitu juga dengan appa sungmin.

" Baiklah eommonim, aku akan menjaga Sungmin."

Kataku sembari tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku melihat kyuhyun tersenyum begitu manis, dia sangat tampan.

"baiklah, eomma pergi dulu"

" Ne eomma, minnie akan sangat merindukan eomma". Kataku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada orang tuaku yang sedang berada di dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dan dalam sekejap, mobil itu telah gihilang dari pandanganku.

Dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…

**DEG**

Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa jika namja bernama kyuhyun itu masih berada di sini!

**Author POV**

Saat sungmin membalikkan kepalanya, wajah kyuhyun pun sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Eum.. Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan tunjukkan dimana letak kamarmu." Kata sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ne, dan kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu, cukup panggil aku dengan nama ku saja." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengikuti langkah sungmin yang sedang mengantar kyuhyun menuju kamar barunya.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah," sungmin pun membalikkan badan nya dan membuat langkah kyuhyun berhenti.

"atau… kyunnie?". Tanya sungmin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya.

"hm.. ne , sungmin hyung".

kyuhyun dan sungmin pun telah sampai ke kamar yang akan segera ditempati oleh kyuhyun. " baiklah kyuhyunnie, aku pergi dulu, dan kau bisa mengatur semua barang-barangmu yang ada di koper itu".

Beberapa detik kemudian sungmin pun meninggalkan kyuhyun yang telah mengulas seringai..

"sungmin-ah, I Got you…"

TBC

Hi~ ini adalah FF pertamaku^^.

Aku sengaja bikin chap ini pendek. Dan aku akan tetap melanjutkan FF ini, tapi tergantung review readers, ok? ^^.

R_E_V_I_E_W


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bodyguard Or My Psycho?**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Akan muncul tiba - tiba(?)**

**Author: Kim Hyun Rin dan Kim Min Rin (Kim Min Rin Hanya Menulis Bagian 'Ehem' nya saja)**

**Rate: T**

**Desclaimer: KyuMin bukan milik saya , mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing, dan FF ini milik author newbie yang tidak berbakat ini.**

**Warning: Boys Love, gaJe, Typo, Gak sesuai EYD, de el el.**

**- Happy Reading \(^_^)/**

**Chapter 2**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan cahaya yang sedikit masuk ke kornea mataku dan melihat siluet seorang namja yang sedang membelakangiku.

"Annyeong hyung, Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanyaku sembari turun dari tempat tidur pink ku.

"Hanya ingin membangunkanmu, karena kau belum juga keluar dari kamar Min hyung". Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kenapa dia selalu saja tersenyum manis seperti itu?

"Kenapa Eomma tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyaku menyelidik.

"Hahahahaha…" Kyuhyun pun tertawa garing. Eoh? Apanya yang lucu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa Kyu?"

"Apa kau lupa Hyung? Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah pergi ke London, Hyung". Mwo? Aish..! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu? Huh! Lee Sungmin!

"N-Ne Kyu, Sekarang kau keluarlah dulu. Aku mau mandi" Kata ku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hyung". Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkakhkan kaki ku untuk turun dari tangga dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengunyah sepotong Sandwich.

"annyeong Kyuhyunnie". Ah.. Kurasa nama itu terlalu manis.

"Ne Hyung. Duduklah".

"Siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan ini Kyu? Bukannya Kim Ahjumma sedang pergi ke kampung halamannya karena ibunya sakit?" Kataku. Ya.. Kim Taeyeon Ahjumma, dia telah lama menjadi pelayan di rumah ini. Kira-kira sejak aku berumur 3 tahun.

"Aku yang menyiapkannya Hyung", Kata kyu sambil tersenyum. Ternyata dia itu hobi sekali tersenyum eoh?

"Tapi Kyu, Kau bodyguard ku. Bukan pelayan ku".

"apanya yang salah hyung? Ne, aku memang bodyguard mu. Tapi apakah salah jika aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu hyung?'" Kata Kyu sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Hah.. Baiklah~". Aku pun mengalah, Kyu itu sangat keras kepala!

"Hahaha.. Baiklah Hyung.. dan kau harus cepat bersiap-siap Hyung. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke Kampus". Eh? Kampus? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa Kyu?" Aku Pun memiringkan kepala ku.

"Kau akan berkuliah di sana hyung. Dan aku juga berkuliah di sana. Di Kyunghee University". Mwo? Kenapa Bisa?

"Aku tau kau bingung Hyung. Tapi aku telah mengurus semua pendaftaranmu di sana. Tenang saja hyung. Sekarang bersiaplah. Kajja!" Kyuhyun mendorongku dan menyeretku ke tangga.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di depan ruangan kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Sungmin.

"Aku Gugup Kyu".

"Relax aja Hyung. Aku akan selalu di samping mu. Ingatlah.. aku ini bodyguard mu. FIGHTING!". Sungmin pun tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun telah masuk ke dalam kelas, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di deretan paling belakang.

"Nah, Sungmin-ssi. Sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu".

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Naneun Lee Sungmin Imnida. Bangapta".

"Nado annyeong Sungmin-ssi." Semua mahasiswa di kelas itu menjawab dengan serentak.

"Sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku sana". Sungmin pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh seonsaengnim tersebut. Dan bingo! Tempat itu bersebelahan dengan tempat yang kyuhyun tempati.

**Skip Time**

"Bagaimana Hari ini hyung? Menyenangkan?"

"Ne, Kyu. Akhirnya aku bisa berkuliah juga~" Sungmin pun tersenyum manis dan itu sukses membuat jantung kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan.

"Hahaha.. Ne Hyung. Ayo kita pulang".

**At Sungmin House**

Setelah pulang dari kuliah, kyuhyun pun langsung membuka kulkas dan meminum air yang ada di dalam botol air minum di kulkas itu.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya Kyu".

Sungmin pun membuka pintu dan dia langsung tersenyum saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Hyukkie ah, donghae-ah, Silahkan masuk". Sungmin memberi jalan ke dua orang sahabat nya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah miliknya.

"Ne Hyung.." Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak.

"Siapa yang datang- Mwo? Donghae Hyung? Eunhyuk Hyung ?" Kyuhyun sangat kaget saat melihat dua orang yang bertamu ke rumah sungmin tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Donghae pun juga sama kagetnya dengan Kyuhun, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya memasang wajah datar yang terkesan biasa saja.

"Eoh? Kalian Sudah saling kenal?". Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ne Hyung, Aku sudah mengenal dia. Kyuhyun itu adalah ku-" Ucapan donghae pun terpotong.

"Ne.. aku dan Donghae Hyung sudah berteman saat aku pindah ke seoul hyung, BENARKAN Donghae Hyung?". Kata kyuhyun sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Ne Minnie Hyung.. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun Benar". Ucap donghae sambil tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang melakukan ritual makan malam di rumah mewah milik orang tua Sungmin.

"Hyung.. Sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa mengawalmu hyung, aku ada urusan di daegu. Jadi aku harus kesana".

"Eoh? Tentu tidak apa-apa Kyu, aku masih mempunyai banyak teman yang bisa menjagaku. Pergi saja". Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"ne hyung, besok aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, jadi aku tidak bisa sarapan di rumah hyung."

"Hm.. Ne Kyu" Lagi-lagi sungmin tersenyum.

"Gomawo Hyung …"

**Sungmin POV**

"Hm.. Ne Kyu". Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Entahlah.. jika aku sedang bersamanya, aku selalu merasa ingin tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung.." Kyuhyun pun juga tersenyum. Tapi… tunggu! Itu bukan senyum yang sering aku lihat dari kyuhyun. Itu bukan senyum.. tapi seperti… Menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku yang rumayan nyenyak ini, ahh.. pagi ini aku harus sarapan sendirian, aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi aku pun pergi ke meja makan. Hah.. tidak ada kyuhyun.

Aku pun berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke Kyunghee University, karena tempatnya sangat dekat, aku tidak perlu menggunakan mobil untuk pergi ke sana.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, aku merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Tapi saat aku menoleh, aku tidak melihat siapapun.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku masih merasakan itu, dan…..

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang secara tiba-tiba, aku melihat ada sesosok pria yang menggunakan seragam hitam dan sebuah masker hitam. Tapi saat aku berkedip, sosok itu menghilang. Siapa dia? Mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?

Apa dia sedang mengikuti ku? Lebih baik aku berlari saja.

Sekarang aku, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Ryeowook sedang berada di kantin. Ya, Ryeowook atau yang sering dipanggil Wookie dan Henry. Aku mengenal mereka berdua saat pertama kali aku berkuliah di universitas ini. Dan Eunhyuk atau yang sering dipanggil Hyukkie, dia adalah teman semasa kecilku. Dan kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama.

Bertiga? apa kalian bingung? Ya.. aku dan dia memang mempunyai seorang sahabat, dia juga namja, dia berumur 4 tahun diatasku. Dan dia cukup tampan, tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal bersama orang tua angkatnya dan pada saat itu rumahnya terbakar, dan kejadian itu saat aku masih berumur 14 tahun.

"Siwon hyung…" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara Hyukkie yang sedang memanggil Siwon Hyung. Eh? Siwon Hyung? Bukannya Siwon hyung sedang berada di Jepang sekarang?

Aku pun menoleh ke samping, dan pada saat itu juga aku melihat siwon hyung yang sedang berdiri di belakang Ryeowook, dia merangkul lengan Kibum. Kibum itu adalah dosen disini, Kibum adalah salah satu Dosen di kampus ini, dia berumur sama denganku, tetapi karena kejeniusannya yang melebihi rata-rata, dia yang dulunya seorang mahasiswa, langsung diangkat menjadi dosen dikampus ini. Dan Siwon hyung, dia merupakan kakak kandung dari Hyukkie, dia sudah berumur 22 tahun.

"Siwon hyung? Sedang apa hyung disini?".

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menemui Kibum, Namjachinguku". Ommo! Ternyata Kibum adalah Namjachingu dari siwon Hyung! Tapi… kenapa dari tadi Siwon hyung terus memandangiku?

"Hyukkie, aku permisi dulu. Aku mau ke toilet".

Merasa tidak nyaman karena terus dipandangi oleh siwon hyung, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Aku pun berjalan menuju toilet di kampus ini.

Aku membasuh wajahku di westafel yang ada di toilet ini, saat aku melihat ke kaca, aku melihat ada seorang namja yang menggunakan seragam hitam.

DEG!

Bukannya namja itu adalah namja yang aku lihat saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kampus?

Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat ketakutan.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan ternyata itu adalah Siwon hyung.

Oh God! Aku selamat.

"Won Hyung.." aku memanggil Siwon hyung sambil melirik namja yang menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitam itu dan..

"AKH.." Siwon hyung menjerit. Ommo! Namja itu memukul siwon hyung tepat pada perutnya! Bagaimana ini?

Aku langsung berlari ke salah satu bilik toilet yang ada disini. Dan setelah beberapa menit, aku mendegar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat namja berpakaian hitam itu di depanku.

"S-siapa k-kau?". Dia diam tidak menjawab.

"Kau siapa?". Bentakku. Dan lagi, dia tetap diam.

Namja itu menyodorkan secarik kertas dan kemudian dia pergi.

Aku membaca tulisan yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu.

'**Kau tidak perlu takut denganku chagi.. aku tidak akan melukai mu'**

Siapa dia? Dan apa maksudnya ini?

Aku takut.. Appa, Eomma, Sungjin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun.. aku ingin kalian berada disini bersamaku.

Dan aku mulai terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Sial! Namja itu berani-beraninya memukulku!". Siwon pun berteriak frustasi sambil menyerngit sesekali.

"Hyung.. Tenang saja. Namja itu terlalu ikut campur urusan kita. Dan aku harus mencari cara agar bisa melenyapkan 'Dia' Secepatnya." Kata namja yang sedan mengobati memar yang ada di wajah Siwon.

"Ne, Kita harus cepat." Dan siwon pun menyeringai lebar.

TBC

Tbcnya ngegantung lagi ye? ^^v

Balasan review: Mian ya.. aku balas di chap depan/PM kalian aja. Gak ada waktu soalnya. Mianhae ^^

Gomawo buat yang sudah review n nebak2 di chapter kemarin.

Dan jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah kasih saran ^^

Oh iya, panggil aku kagome / Hyunrin aja ne ^^

Dan jangan ada yang manggil aku eonnie kcuali umur kalian masih dibawah 12 tahun ^^ Okay?

R_E_V_I_E_W

*Bow bareng donghae

Add : Kagome Pumpkins Joyers

Follow: Kimhyunrin_elf


End file.
